


Doppelganger

by hummerhouse



Series: Short Stories and Novellas [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bondage, Complete, Explicit Language, M/M, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,515<br/>Summary: Innocent sex games turn dark for Raphael. Is this some intricate lesson Leo's trying to teach him, or is something much worse happening?<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest, pairing: Leo/Raph, non-con, bondage, uke!Raph<br/>~~I do not kill or maim the TMNT - ever. That being said, this is a walk on the dark side. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “The choice is yours,” said Leo to Raph, as though he were serving tea, “one finger or two?”

            “Surprise me,” said Raph to Leo, with brash bravado.

            Pulling against his bindings gave Raph no relief, nor did the flash that came and went in his brother’s eyes.

            Pressing his mouth close to Raphael’s head, Leo whispered, “You should remember that I know what scares you.”

            Until that moment the game had been fun.  Leo’s words, spoken in a tone that was foreign to Raph, lit the first spark of dread in the pit of Raph’s stomach.

            “How long can you hold out little brother?” Leo asked in that same dark voice.  “How long before you begin to beg?  How long until you scream?”

            Raph’s eyes were wide as he watched Leo move away from him.  The first candle went out, its last gasp was to illuminate the strangely maniacal look that had settled on Leo’s face.

            “Leo, what the fuck are ya’ doin’?” Raph worked hard to keep the concern from registering in his voice as his brother practically floated to the next candle.

            “Changing the rules,” Leo said softly, smiling so his eye teeth showed against his lips.

            Pursing those same lips, he blew out the second candle.  Turning to stare at Raph, Leo’s head dipped down as he flicked the tip of a pink tongue out and back.  Raph watched as Leo’s eyes opened wide and then narrowed.

            Agreeing to letting Leo tie him up was beginning to look like the world’s worst idea.

            “What’s gotten into ya’?” Raph asked, once more testing the ropes. They creaked against the pipes, moving very little, and Raph realized that Leo had never, ever bound him this tightly before.

            Leo almost seemed to move in slow motion to the final candle.  The flickering light bounced shadows off of Leo’s face; one minute his older brother was there, in the next something grotesque and horrifying had appeared to take his place.

            At that point Raphael was pretty sure he didn’t want to continue.

            “I’ve heard that after a while total darkness can cause hallucinations,” Leo said in an almost conversational tone, playing the tips of his fingers through the small flame.

            “Leo…,” Raph began, trying to read what was going through Leo’s mind.  Could that bump to Leo’s head from yesterday have done more damage than any of them had grasped?

            Raph certainly hadn’t meant to slam his brother to the ground quite so hard, but it was either that, or let Leo take a knife in the ribs.  Mikey took care of the Dragon wielding the knife, while Raph pulled a groggy Leo out of the middle of the fray.

            A little half smile lifted the corners of Leo’s mouth as he rubbed his fingers together inside the fire.  “I read somewhere that it starts with exaggerated sounds.  Water rushing through these pipes would sound like conversations.”

            “Dammit Leo, if you’re tryin’ to fuckin’ freak me out with that shit, ya’ can just forget about it,” Raph snapped at him, his nervousness making him impatient.  “First off, I’m used ta total darkness ‘cause we grew up in a fuckin’ sewer and second, we’re in the lair.  We ain’t gonna be alone long enough for total darkness ta have any effect on me.”

            Leo’s head lifted and his eyes met Raph’s.  Was it imagination, or did Raph just see those amber irises change shape?

            That’s when Leo blew out the final candle.

            Lying perfectly still, Raph listened for his brother.  It seemed that Leo wasn’t just going for total darkness, but was determined to leave Raph tied up and trapped in complete silence as well.

            Sensory deprivation maybe?  If Raph remained tied spread eagle on Leo’s bed for much longer, the ropes were going to cut off his circulation.  After that he sure as shell wouldn’t be feeling anything either.

            Wiggling his hips a bit worked the growing numbness out of his legs.  Where the fuck was Leo?

            Something brushed against his neck, the touch feather light and fleeting.  For just a second, Raph thought it might be a bug crawling on him.

            Grinding his teeth together, he fought back the tingle of panic that tried to worm its way into his head.

            _“It ain’t a fuckin’ bug,”_ he told himself, _“it’s Leo messing with me.”_

            Straining his eyes, Raph tried desperately to see into the all-encompassing darkness.  It just wasn’t possible that Leo could be moving around and not slamming into anything.  It just wasn’t.

            He jerked suddenly as he felt a light tickle on the skin between his carapace and plastron.  It was gone as soon as he moved, like he’d dislodged something that had started to slither across his prone form.

            “Okay Leo, that’s enough,” Raph called into the darkness.  “We agreed when we started this that there wasn’t gonna be no fuckin’ mind games.”

            “I told you I was changing the rules.”  Leo’s disembodied voice drifted to Raph’s ears from every direction, making it impossible to pinpoint his brother’s location.

            Raph squeezed his eyes shut and counted to twenty.  He’d been inside this black cocoon for maybe ten minutes.  That was not long enough for him to start hearing strange things.

            “Raphie is not in control,” a singsong voice was right next to his head, startling him.

            “Fuck!” Raph shouted, yanking hard against his bonds. 

            He could feel the rope burning his flesh as he thrashed about for a few minutes.  That voice had sounded nothing like Leo’s and all Raph wanted to do was get the fuck away.

            Something warm and wet touched the skin on his right ankle, making Raph flinch.  It took him a second to realize it was Leo’s tongue.

            Breathing hard, Raph concentrated on calming himself.  No good came of panic, and for all he knew, Leo was just screwing with him.  Granted, Fearless had never gone quite this far in their tug of war for dominance, but Raph couldn’t ignore the possibility that Leo’s competitive streak had gone into overdrive.

            The thought gave him comfort right up until the moment when Leo sank his teeth into the spot on Raph’s ankle that he had just licked.

            Raph yelled more out of surprise than pain.  The blood flow was so constricted due to the tight ropes that the injury couldn’t relay its complete message to his brain.

            That almost scared him more than the fact that Leo had just bitten him.  Unable to see in the darkness, Raph could be bleeding out and have absolutely no way of knowing.

            “Raphie tastes so good,” Leo said, his tongue playing along Raph’s leg.

            At least, Raph had to assume it was Leo.  It sure the fuck didn’t sound like his brother.

            “Ya’ know what Leo?  Games over.  Stop now.  I ain’t even turned on anymore; ya’ killed my mood,” Raph growled in a low voice, trying to hide the quiver that wanted to ride his words.

            The tongue left his skin.  Raph expected to hear something more, but the room was silent again.

            “Goddammit Leo, did ya’ hear me?  Stop,” Raph almost shouted, the taste of panic coming back to his mouth.

            When something pressed against the sensitive exposed opening beneath his tail, Raph hissed in surprise.

            “What the fuck?” he yelped.

            “Exactly,” Leo purred.  “Moods Raphie.  It’s all about moods.  Your moods.”

            The voice dipped ominously as Leo said those last two words.

            “M…maybe we should get Don ta check that lump on your head again Leo.  Ya’ don’t sound so good bro’,” Raph told him, trying to coax Leo into calling for someone.

            “Raphie is worried about Leo,” the voice sang again just before Leo’s tongue swiped a wet path along Raph’s thigh, at the point where skin met plastron.

            “Yeah bro’, I’m worried about ya’,” Raph said in the most even tone he could manage.  “Ya’ ain’t never supposed ta change the rules, ya’ know that better than any of us.  What we got doesn’t work if there ain’t any trust.”

            The dark voice was there again, hovering inches from his face.  He could feel Leo’s hot breath puff against his cheeks.

            “But you change the rules all the time, Raphael,” Leo told him, “every time we go out as a matter of fact.  If I say go left, you go right.  We shouldn’t have even had that fight with the Purple Dragons last night.”

            “Ah okay, I get ya’ now.  This is punishment ‘cause I didn’t listen ta ya’ about leaving ‘em alone,” Raph said.  “This is your idea of a new way ta lecture me.  Great tactic, at least ya’ don’t have ta worry about me running off on ya’.  So go ahead and bitch me out and get it out of your system.”

            Everything went silent again.  Raph couldn’t even feel Leo anywhere close to him any longer; the finger that had been teasing Raph’s entrance had dipped inside just briefly before disappearing.

            Raph turned his head to the right and then to the left, trying to sense some kind of movement.  He had given Leo a great opening to begin a speech by telling his brother he was receptive.  That was usually all it took to make Leo launch into his patented diatribe about leaders and minions.

            “Raphie is impatient,” said the singsong voice, sending a shiver down Raph’s spine.

            Leo’s warm tongue played along the underside of Raph’s arm, leaving a wet trail that ended at his armpit.

            Raph grit his teeth in anticipation.  But instead of a bite, Leo’s mouth covered his.

            The move was unexpected.  Mouth still tightly closed, Raph could feel Leo’s tongue seeking entry.  Angry now, Raph refused to budge, stubbornly squeezing his lips into a straight, inaccessible line.

            He felt Leo shift slightly, and then a hand was clamped over Raph’s nostrils.

            Leo pressed against his mouth harder, and then waited.  Being a turtle, they were all capable of holding their breath for a long time, but Raph was angry and becoming just a little frightened by his brother’s unusual behavior.

            The need to breathe worsened the more panicky Raph became; little stars starting to shine behind his closed eyelids.  Heart hammering in his chest, Raph opened his mouth.

            Leo’s tongue slid in quickly and his hand lifted simultaneously.  Sucking in a huge lungful of air, Raph was barely aware of Leo’s tongue assaulting his with hungry need.

            Trying to turn his head away proved futile, Leo held his face in an iron grip.  Raph grunted when Leo’s tongue pushed in farther, dipping towards the back of his throat and making his gag reflex kick in.

            Pulling away with a wet slurping sound, Leo giggled.  Raph was coughing, trying to settle his throat muscles.

            “Raphie likes tonsil hockey,” the singsong voice announced, fading as Leo moved back from the bed.

            “That’s not funny Leo,” Raph finally managed to say.  “Let me up now or I’m gonna yell the lair down.”

            “Yell Raph.  I want to hear you yell.  I want to hear you scream,” Leo’s dark voice came from the opposite side of the bed.

            In the dark, Raph for a split second wondered if there were two Leo’s in the room.

            “Fine, if that’s what ya’ want, just remember it was your idea when Master Splinter wants ta know what we’ve been doin’,” Raph said in a last ditch effort to bring his brother to his senses.

            All he heard in reply was a low pitched hum, damn close to a churr.  It infuriated Raph more than any of the other stuff had.

            Raph opened his mouth and yelled as loud as he could, “Donny!  Master Splinter!”

            Waiting for a moment, Raph listened intently.  He had half expected Leo to try to gag him and was surprised that he hadn’t.  He was also surprised not to hear anyone coming to his aid.

            The low, dark Leo voice came out of the blackness, closer to him again.

            “I forgot to tell you.  They all left the lair for the night,” Leo said.

            Raph began to struggle in earnest when Leo told him that.  His was strong, damn strong, but the ropes were thick and they were tied by an expert to solid steel pipes.  When Raph finally gave up, he was breathing hard and his skin was raw.

            “Shit,” Raph groaned, “man Leo, what the fuck has gotten into ya’?  These ropes are tearing me up; ya’ know Master Splinters gonna see these marks.”

            The slow slide of a katana leaving its sheath was loud in the black silence of Leo’s room.  Raph’s eyelids fluttered, maybe now his insane brother would cut him loose.

            Instead, Raph felt cold steel touch the skin above his plastron.

            “Raphie might have to disappear.”   Leo’s singsong voice was in control again.

            Raph stopped breathing altogether.  He could feel the tip of Leo’s katana play lightly down his center frontline and considering how sharp Leo’s playthings were, Raph knew one deep breath would cause him to impale himself.

            The thought that they were still in the pitch black and that Leo couldn’t possibly see what he was doing didn’t help Raph’s tenuous hold on the door to his panic.

            When the katana reached below Raph’s chest, the red banded turtle allowed himself a small breath.  A second later he inhaled sharply as the tip of the katana found the slit that hid Raph’s manhood.

            “Would you be easier to handle without the testosterone Raph?” Leo asked, his voice deepening once more.

            The fear that crept into Raph’s voice this time couldn’t be held back, “Leo, don’t…don’t play like that.  Please.”

            Leo chuckled darkly.  “Seems all I have to do to make you beg is threaten your cock.  Such a nice thing to know.”

            The sword left the area and traveled lower.  Now Raph could feel it touch his anus.  Leo stopped it for a second, and then twisted the katana slightly.  Raph felt the tiniest prick of the steel damage his skin.

            “No,” Raph said, exhaling hugely.  “Leo, you’re hurting me.”

            The katana didn’t move.  “You told me to surprise you when I asked how you wanted to be stretched, don’t you remember?” Leo said.

            “We were talking about _fingers_ , Leo.  Not your fucking katana,” Raph blurted out.

            “Then tell me what you want me to prep you with, the katana or my fingers,” Leo said.

            “F…fingers.  Your fingers okay, Leo?  Get rid of the fuckin’ katana,” Raph told him.

            Raph felt the katana leave his skin and heard it slide back into its sheath.

            “Raphie gives consent,” the singsong voice announced in a pleased tone.

            Raph spluttered, “What?  No, that’s not what I meant…damn you Leo, I don’t want to fuck, I want to _leave_.”

            “I want to fuck,” Leo said, his voice guttural with desire.

            It might have been all a big game up to that moment, even the slight nick from the katana, but that word…those four letters, told Raph Leo had gone over the edge of sanity.

            ‘Cause Leo never said ‘fuck’.

to be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,658  
> Rated: NC-17

            He knew he was bleeding.

            It was dark, darker than pitch, but Raph could feel the wet slide of blood on his arms.  His struggles against the ropes had finally broken his skin on both wrists and his ankles.

            Raph still had circulation though, so at least the ropes weren’t tightening further.  He moved his fingers and toes, making sure he could still feel each one.

            The numbness he felt in his extremities was due to inactivity, he guessed.  Raph had been tied spread eagled on Leo’s bed for almost two hours.

            Of course, that was just a guess, because Raph couldn’t see a damn thing.  Leo had been completely silent for a half hour, just after telling Raph he wanted to fuck.

            “Leo?” he tried again, for the fifteenth time at least.

            He hadn’t heard the door open, and he was pretty sure he would have seen some light if it had, so his brother had to still be in the room.  Had Leo’s head injury been bad enough so that he was passed out on the floor?

            Even though Raph thought he would have heard Leo’s body hit the ground, he wasn’t sure about it.  In the silent blackness of Leo’s room, the water rushing through the pipes had started to become pretty loud.

            The incessant sibilant noises were increasing in volume; and worse, Raph could almost swear he heard _words_.

            “Goddam Leo, goddam pipes, fucking imagination,” Raph cursed, twisting his head and pulling once more against the ropes.

            Something wet slipped over the toe on his left foot.  Raph tried to jerk his foot away, but it was secured too tightly.

            A churr told him it was Leo.

            “What the shell are ya’ doin’ Leo?” Raph hissed, feeling Leo’s tongue massaging the base of his toe.

            The only answer he received was another churr.  Leo’s mouth tightening around his toe told him his brother was sucking on it.

            Raph shivered involuntarily.  No one had ever sucked on his toe before; it just wasn’t something they did, considering where their feet usually were.  But his brother was doing that now, and the feeling was crawling up Raph’s leg and doing something strange to his pelvis.

            He realized it was making him hard.

            Raph didn’t want that.  He didn’t want Leo to know that it was having that effect.  He wanted his crazy brother to let him go.

            “C…cut it out Leo,” Raph stuttered despite himself.  “That’s nasty.”

            Instead of releasing the toe, Leo’s response was to slide a hand along the inside of Raph’s calf, massaging the muscle.  Raph tried once more to flex the leg, pulling painfully against the ropes and further opening his wounds.

            Raph bit his bottom lip.  The cuts and tears in his skin burned, but the feeling of that tongue sliding between his toes was overwhelming the pain, and his cock twitched.

            “Fuck Leo, say something!” Raph finally yelped, unable to remain as calm as he knew he needed to be.

            Leo’s mouth slid off his toe with a loud pop.  “Something,” Leo whispered, the dark voice pitched even lower than before.

            “Ha ha, fuckin’ funny,” Raph said.

            Leo had a sense of humor; it just wasn’t usually given to sarcasm.  This was just something else new about his brother for Raph to worry about.

            Raph tried to concentrate on evening out his breathing.  Having Leo sucking on his toe had aroused him, and he was trying to calm himself down before Leo discovered that fact.

            He heard a loud sniff, and then another.  Raph could picture Leo’s head tilted to the side as he scented the air.

            “Raphie liked that,” the singsong voice proclaimed in a soft purr.

            _“Fuck,”_ Raph cursed inwardly.  That was what he’d been afraid of; Leo smelling the change in Raph’s pheromones.

            “It don’t mean anything Leo.  Ya’ damn well know that,” Raph argued quickly.

            Instead of answering, the hand on Raph’s calf began to slide higher, pausing to cup the back of his knee and squeeze lightly several times.  Then it crept up to Raph’s inner thigh, slowing its crawl to a standstill just before reaching his plastron.

            A sudden hot puff of air blew across Raph’s partially opened slit. 

            “Do I mean anything to you, Raphael?” Leo asked, his hot breath making Raph’s tail bounce.

            “Of course ya’ do,” Raph snapped, growing angry.  What the shell kind of question was that to ask him?

            “I just ask because you fight me over everything,” Leo told him before flicking the tip of his tongue over the length of the opening in Raph’s plastron.

            Raph worked to suppress a groan as Leo’s tongue wormed its way inside the space that the growing bulge of his cock had pushed wider.  It didn’t help matters when Leo’s hand started to move again, a fingertip softly dancing around the edges of his entrance.

            The muscles surrounding the small hole contracted in response to the delicate touch and Raph felt a churr pushing up from his chest despite his best efforts to control the sound.

            Part of his cock had emerged from hiding.  Raph tried to think of anything that could bring his growing erection under control, including his sensei’s angry face when they had carried a partially unconscious Leonardo back into the lair last night.

            Master Splinter had known it was Raph’s fault before anyone had offered a word of explanation.  That fact hurt; Raph’s own feeling of guilt was bad enough, but facing the grim look on his father’s face made it all worse.

            Raph’s chest heaved as the sadness in that moment flooded back to him, and his arousal began to dwindle.

            Something akin to a growl sounded from his brother, and teeth were suddenly grasping Raph’s cock, biting just enough to keep it from disappearing entirely.

            “Leo!” Raph gasped and pulled hard against the ropes holding his arms above his head.

            Fear was fully in control now; the memory of Leo biting his ankle coming full force into his mind as Raph thrashed uselessly against the bindings.

            Leo didn’t move; his teeth locked on Raph’s flagging erection like a puppy with a new toy.  The finger that had been slowly playing around the outer rim of Raph’s entrance now pushed against the tight ring of muscle, the intent very clear.

            Apparently play time was over.

            Raph whimpered, the sound so low as to be almost inaudible, but it was enough to make him flush from shame.  The feeling intensified when Leo churred in response.

            Leo’s tongue swept down from between his teeth and pressed warmly against Raph’s captive cock.  The hard push of his tongue against Raph’s most sensitive piece of flesh began to encourage his arousal once more.

            Squeezing his eyes tightly, Raph tried to turn his mind back to last night’s events.  How they had carried Leo into the infirmary and waited while Don examined the lump on Leo’s skull.  How grim Don’s face looked as he bandaged the wound, although it wasn’t open or bleeding his genius brother had still painstakingly wrapped it.

            Before he could let the memory pull him away from the moment, Leo thrust his finger into Raph’s ass without warning.

            It took a second for the pain to register in Raph’s already overloaded nerve center.  When it did, he let out a loud yell.

            Chest heaving, Raph took a deep breath and growled, “Ya’ fuckin’ asshole, that finger ain’t even lubed!”

            Leo released his hold on Raph’s cock and answered in the childish singsong voice, “Raphie needs to pay attention.”

            Breathing hard, Raph blinked a few times to clear his eyes of the pain induced moisture, trying to settle down enough to speak calmly.

            “Okay Leo.  Ya’ got my attention.  Just pull your finger out now, please?  I…I’m hurting here, bro’.  Can ya’ please stop hurtin’ me?” Raph begged, his shame intensifying at the needy sound of his own voice.

            Leo’s finger pulled back slightly.  “You asked for fingers Raph.  You never mentioned lube.”

            He pushed in again, just a bit further, and Raph’s hips lifted from the bed as the pain burned throughout his lower regions.

            “Lube!” Raph shouted; his throat starting to ache from the abuse he was giving his vocal cords.  Panting, he asked in a more rational tone, “Please Leo, could ya’ add some lube?”

            “Hmm,” Leo hummed low in his throat and then his free hand rubbed against Raph’s slit, which was once again tightly closed and protecting his manhood.

            “If I do, will little Raphie come out to play?” the singsong voice asked teasingly.

            Raph gulped audibly.  None of this was making any fucking sense and Raph hated psychotic shit anyway.  He started to nod and then remembered they were in total darkness.

            “I’ll t…try, is that good enough for ya’?” he finally managed to say, even more ashamed at having agreed to Leo’s stupid game.  Raph shouldn’t have been that afraid of a little pain.

            Leo answered by removing his finger and lifting his hand from Raph’s hidden member.

            Silence enveloped Raph once more; the silence he was coming to hate more than Leo’s slow, infinite torture.  Now he heard the whispers from the pipes again.  They were beginning to sound more and more like Leo’s voice; not the Leo who he loved and had grown up with, but the strange Leo who was in the room with him right now.

            A cold sweat broke out over Raph’s skin as he listened to the voices call to each other.  Leo’s dark voice, Leo’s singsong voice, Leo’s emotionless voice.  All of them speaking at once within the pipes, echoing over Raph’s head and around the walls.

           The sudden jab of Leo’s slick finger made Raph’s torso leap off the bed.

            “Gah!” Raph choked out as the finger slid all the way up inside his tight passage.

            Leo churred and twisted his hand, crooking the finger slightly as he pulled back, and then straightening it as he pushed forward.  Even lubed, the action hurt because Leo was making no attempt to be sensitive to Raph’s reactions.

            His brother’s other hand rested against Raph’s slit again, rubbing the area with his palm in an attempt to coax Raph’s erection back to life.

            “Raphael,” Leo’s dark voice called in a dangerous undertone, the threat clear.

            Raph gasped out, “Gimme a break Leo, shit!  It still hurts and I can’t just tell my cock to enjoy the pain.”

            The finger inside of him stilled suddenly.  Raph lay there, his heavy breathing lifting both his chest and stomach while he tried to relax around Leo’s unwanted incursion.

            When Leo moved again, it was to gently stroke his thumb over Raph’s slit.  Up and down, he played the thick digit along the softer edge of skin, pressing just a bit harder with each pass.

            Raph lowered his carapace back onto the mattress and relaxed the muscles in his thighs, trying hard to concentrate fully on the pleasurable feeling of Leo’s thumb touching sensitive skin.  Each time his mind tried to wrap around his predicament, Raph pushed the thought aside.

            The red banded turtle was in no position to fight his crazed brother.  Whatever Leo wanted, Raph would have to play along, or risk being hurt in the worst possible way.

            Leo’s mouth touched the crease between plastron and thigh, his tongue painting a wet stripe from the outer edge to the inside.  Raph could feel Leo’s chin dig into his flesh as his head delved down between Raph’s legs.

            Moist warmth captured Raph’s tail and squeezed tight.

            “Ahh shell!” Raph moaned.  Of all the brothers, Raph’s tail was the most sensitive, a fact well known to his family.

            The suction on his tail combined with the friction against his slit and the finger buried inside of him made Raph begin to pant lightly.  Shifting his hips, Raph felt his cock start to swell.

            As his manhood began to peek out, another of Leo’s fingers joined his thumb in caressing the bulge.  Leo churred in satisfaction and Raph felt the heat of shame touch his cheeks again.

            Concentrating on his growing erection, Raph barely noticed that Leo’s finger inside him began to move again.  This time the digit stroked Raph’s inner walls in a gentle caress, taking care not to cause pain as an obvious reward for Raph’s submissiveness.

            “Raphie does what Leo says,” the singsong voice said as Leo’s mouth slipped off of Raph’s tail.

            Part of Raph’s brain processed that statement.  It seemed to be a recurrent theme of this nightmare; of their entire lives together as a matter of fact.  Is that what had set Leo off, a severe blow to the head suffered because Raph was once more incapable of obeying his brother’s command?

            “Leo, d…damn Leo.  I’m sorry bro’,” Raph almost sobbed, his guilt surfacing again.

            The finger that was inside his core jabbed harshly, tearing Raph’s mind away from his self-pity.

            “I don’t want sorry.”  Leo’s voice was flat.  “I want sex.  I want to fuck you and I want to make you come.”

            Raph trembled as he heard those rough words leave Leo’s mouth.  He had always thought it would be exciting to get Leo to talk a little dirty during their trysts; but the dry, emotionless delivery was more frightening than anything else.

            A soft plop next to Raph’s head drew his attention.  A tickling sensation against the skin on his right arm followed the path of something rolling downwards very slowly.   Raph felt a similar thing happening on his left arm.

            Just before he felt it leave his body, Raph realized it was a droplet of blood.  His blood.

            Raph heard Leo sniff audibly, once more scenting the air.

            “You should stop pulling on the ropes, Raphael,” Leo’s dark voice said with an air of satisfaction.

            “I’m trying not to…Nngh!” Raph’s cry emphasized Leo’s sudden firm grip on his cock, drawing the half-hard shaft out into the open.

            Leo’s grasp was tight as he pulled up on Raph’s dick, trying to pump it to full hardness.  Raph strove to concentrate on the friction, but Leo’s hand was completely dry and the pull was painful instead of arousing.

            His brother must have heard Raph’s pained grunt, because Leo’s hand froze, although it was still wrapped tightly around Raph’s shaft.

            “Something wrong, dear brother?” Leo asked; no hint of concern in his voice at all.

            “Hurts,” Raph managed to say, almost afraid to admit the fact for fear of what further torture Leo might inflict on him.

            Leo’s hand left his cock immediately.  Flaccid, it fell against Raph’s plastron and would have retracted into its protective pocket if Raph weren’t concentrating so hard to prevent that from happening.

            The finger in his ass delved deeper as Leo shifted upward against Raph’s body.  Unable to see what his brother was doing, Raph could only lay there and wait.

            Leo’s palm touched Raph’s beak.  “Lick,” Leo ordered; his dark voice in control.

            Obediently, Raph slid his tongue along Leo’s hand.  His mouth, dry from his exertions, produced very little moisture.

            “Not very satisfying,” Leo said.

            Pulling back the finger embedded inside of Raph, Leo thrust hard and shifted his aim.  This time he managed to strike the little bundle of nerves buried inside his brother.

            Raph jumped as Leo made contact with his prostate.  A tingling sensation crawled over his lower half and swiftly invaded his cock, making it twitch.

            Leo’s dark laugh was right against his head. 

            “There is more than one way to make Raphie hard,” Leo’s singsong voice told him.

            Raph felt his eyes roll back, a shiver running down his spine.  That voice had followed immediately on the tail of the laugh.  He could still feel Leo’s head pressed against his, but…

            But the other voice had come from near his feet.

            For a second, Raph managed to cling to consciousness.  And then his mind, overwhelmed, shut down.

to be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,737  
> Rated: NC-17

            Someone was singing.  Right next to his aching head.

            At first Raph guessed it was Mikey and the vague thought, _“I’m gonna cream that little snot,”_ ran through his mind.

            And then his brow furrowed when his barely opened eyes met complete darkness.  Unable to see anything at all, Raph was for a moment totally disoriented.

            “Wakey, wakey,” the voice sang again.  The song was accompanied by a tapping on his cheek.

            Raph blinked and opened his eyes as wide as he could.

            “Raphie had a nap,” the voice next to his head announced.  “Time. To. Wake. Up. Now.”

            Each word was accentuated by a hard slap to Raphael’s cheek.

            Reality flooded back in an instant, covering him like ice water.  Tugging down with his arms verified that he was indeed tied to the bed in Leo’s room.

            Raph had passed out; he wasn’t sure for how long, but he had definitely been unconscious.  The slick feeling along his arms reminded him that he was also bleeding, and at an apparently alarming rate.

            He turned his head to try to see Leo’s face and was rewarded by a wave of dizziness.  Blood loss couldn’t have been too substantial yet, but he was feeling the effects.  That had to have been why he lost consciousness.  It also explained the other thing that seemed to have occurred.

            Raph knew his imagination had to be playing tricks on him.  His body was suffering a trauma and his brother was playing some kind of twisted mind game.

            ‘Cause there was no way there were two Leo’s in the room.

            Running his tongue over dry lips, Raph managed to croak out, “Leo, ya’ gotta let me g…go now.  I’m bleedin’.  I’m bleedin’ too much.”

            A moment of silence followed Raph’s plea.

            Leo’s emotionless voice replied, “But I haven’t finished with you brother.”

            A hard pull on Raph’s cock emphasized Leo’s meaning and made the younger turtle wince.  The finger that had been buried in Raph’s rectum was gone.  When Raph passed out Leo must have withdrawn the finger so that he could capture Raph’s dick before it receded.

            Leo tapped Raph’s cheek again.  “I’m sure there is enough blood still left in this big, strong body to fill your cock.”

            The laugh that started to bubble up from Raph’s gut made no sense and he tried to shut it off.  The situation was not funny; in fact it was becoming quite deadly, but Raph couldn’t contain the laughter.

            Leo’s voices, the way he tossed ‘fuck’ and ‘cock’ around, his carelessly watching Raph bleed to death in his own home was suddenly hilarious.

            Raph started laughing, a splutter at first, and then full blown hysteria.  His eyes watered and he gasped as he tried to grab a breath, but the laughter wouldn’t stop.

            Leo said nothing as Raph laughed.  Raph wasn’t sure how long it would have gone on because he had lost all control over his body.  Then Leo finally put a stop to it.

            His brother pinched the base of Raphael’s cock, hard.

            Raph gasped and then yelled; the cry loud and primitive.  His already raw throat cracked and that added irritation put an immediate stop to the hysteria.

            Chest heaving, Raph could feel the intense pain echoing throughout his entire system.

            “Ya’ fuckin bastard,” Raph rasped, his voice too hoarse to speak louder.  “Why are ya’ doin’ this Leo?  Are ya’ plannin’ ta kill me when you’re finished?”

            Leo’s lips touched his cheek.  “I love you Raphael,” the dark voice told him.  “I’ve always loved you.”

            “Ya’ got a funny way of showin’ it,” Raph said.  “And that wasn’t an answer ta my question.”

            “Let’s have sex, shall we Raph?” Leo asked, once more tugging at Raph’s flaccid cock.  “How shall we liven this up?  Just before you fainted like a little girl we were trying to add some moisture to my hand.  I think we have two birds here we can kill with one stone.”

            “I didn’t faint ya’ prick,” Raph told him, his anger at that insult momentarily blinding him to Leo’s intent.

            A dry chuckle pulled him out of his anger.  The hand that had been resting on Raph’s cheek was removed and Raph felt it curve around his wrist, tighten slightly and then slide down.

            The tiny squelching sound from that action widened Raph’s eyes.  Leo was coating his hand with his brother’s blood.

            “I’ve often wondered if blood would be an adequate lubricant,” Leo said with little more than mild curiosity in his voice.  “Personally, I think it would dry too quickly.  Let’s find out shall we?”

            Raph lifted his head and croaked, “Leo, ya’ gotta stop now.  Ya’ hear me?  Ya’ gotta stop.  This…this ain’t like ya’ bro’.  Somethin’ is seriously wrong.”  Raph was talking fast, hoping to get through to Leo.

            Leo’s hot breath on his cheek preceded a chaste kiss. 

            “Waste not, want not,” Leo said as his weight shifted downwards.

            Raph felt Leo’s body settle between his legs.  Nothing happened for a long minute, then Leo sighed and the hand that had been soaked in blood was wrapped around Raph’s cock.

            Leo squeezed the base, slid his had up to the top and ran his thumb over the head.  The blood made Leo’s hand feel very warm; slick but not as slick as their usual lubricant.

            Raph felt Leo’s other hand join the blood stained one for a moment, and then a wet finger was once more pressed to Raph’s stinging entrance.

            “ _Shit_ ,” Raph hissed as Leo dug deeper into his body.  He was glad there was still some of the normal lube from earlier in his passage, because the blood felt like it was getting tacky pretty damn fast.

            But not the stuff covering Leo’s other hand.  It was sliding up and down on Raph’s cock easily as Leo increased the speed with which he pumped his brother’s dick.

            The finger inside of him started to move in a like rhythm, in and out, deeper with each thrust.  Raph could tell Leo was searching for something, and within minutes he felt the finger strike pay dirt.

            Raph groaned as his prostate was massaged.  He didn’t want this; not any of it, but his body was responding anyway.

            Mentally kicking himself, Raph played over the scene that had occurred earlier in the evening when he had looked up to find Leo leaning against the doorframe to his bedroom.

            He was damn surprised, and then elated.  The last time he had checked on his older brother, he had found that Leo was still asleep in the infirmary.

            Leo shrugged off his remarkable recovery the way he did most things so Raph hadn’t thought much about it.  When Leo asked him to come to his room so they could make up for their argument, Raph had gone along without question.

            Now Raph was tied to Leo’s bed and not in a good way.  He really wondered if he was meant to survive the night, because apparently this whole thing had been an elaborate set-up.

            If he was going to die by his brother’s hand, Raph was determined to say his piece.

            “Gotta hand it ta ya’ Leo.  This is the greatest mind fuck ever.  ‘S that what you’re goin’ for?  ‘Cause ya’ did it.”

            His only response was a low churr from Leo.  Raph should have guessed that his brother would be too focused on dragging an erection from him to bother letting Raph’s words get to him.

            It was working too.  Leo knew him too damn well; knew exactly how much pressure to place around Raph’s cock, how fast to go, how often to touch the head and slide across the slit.  Raph’s hips lifted in an unconscious effort to force more of himself into Leo’s hand.

            Raph almost broke an ankle yanking his leg back when he felt Leo’s mouth slide over his cock.

            “Oh God Leo, no~o!” Raph called out, horrified by his brothers action. 

            Leo was laving the entirety of Raphael’s blood covered dick with unabashed gusto.  Raph’s mind fogged over again and he felt his consciousness recede.  Seeming to sense this, Leo’s finger pushed against his brother’s prostate.

            “Raphie feed Leo; Leo is hungry for Raphie’s seed,” the singsong voice told him as Leo’s mouth completely covered his cock.

            Head swimming in and out of a daze, Raph knew he couldn’t possibly have heard correctly.  Leo could not talk with a mouth full of his brother’s dick.

            Unable to process what was happening enough to fight it, Raph let the feelings flow over him.  Leo had added a second finger to his probe, widening Raph an impossible amount and slamming over and over into his prostate.

            Raph’s cock was jumping and twitching, completely beguiled by Leo’s hot mouth and wide tongue.  Head back against a pillow, Raph’s eyes were drifting open and closed and he could hear the blood thrumming in his veins.  He could swear it sounded as though it was slowing down.

            A second tongue joined the first to wash Raph’s cock in a coordinated dance, one at the base, the other along the top.

            Raph shook his head, conscious enough to know that was impossible.  He wanted to protest; wanted to fight, but the slow dripping of his blood as it left his body drained him of the energy.

            For just a moment, Raph worried that Leo’s own particular brand of crazy was rubbing off on him.  And then he just didn’t care anymore.

            All he had the energy to be aware of was a gigantic pressure building in his pelvis and he knew he was about to come.

            Leo’s long drawn out churr covered Raph’s cock, vibrating the shaft that was already overly swollen with need.  Raph’s hips rocked back and then jumped skyward as he climaxed, his body shaking with the strength of his release.

            Wet slurping sounds filled the room, competing with the whispers coming from the water pipes.  Raph’s chest heaved; his extremities now completely numb.  He could barely feel what seemed to be multiple tongues licking the sensitive flesh of his spent cock.

            “Leo,” he moaned, “please Leo…save m…”

            His sentence was never finished as Leo’s solid, thick cock drove savagely into Raph’s body.

            The hard, steady slam of Leo’s rhythm rocked Raph’s body across the bed, causing the ropes to wrench more skin from his wrists and ankles.  Raph could imagine the skin tearing loose in chunks, but was beyond feeling it.

            Leo groaned with pleasure.  “So tight Raph, always so tight.  Nobody tops Raph; Raph is the alpha, right brother?”

            Raph couldn’t think of an answer even if he could have spoken.  The only feeling that was left in his body was centered at its core, and Leo was punishing it as viciously as he could manage.

            A last loud churr and Leo’s orgasm burned its way into Raph’s sore anal canal.  Raph could feel the flood of hot, sticky seed as it swirled and washed into the soft tissues lining his ass.

            Raph felt a small relief as Leo pulled out of him.  When he died, it wouldn’t be while his brother was raping him.

            The thought barely left his head when a voice sang to him, “Raphie isn’t finished pleasing Leo.”

            “…the fuck,” Raph managed to mutter before Leo’s hard cock was once again penetrating him.

            A dark chuckle sounded from his left; a dry laugh from his right.  And simultaneously, the pounding of Leo’s erection sank into him while Leo sang.

            “Raphie fucks Leo, Leo returns the favor,” it crooned.

            The black of the surrounding room crawled into Raph’s eyes and he lost consciousness.

**********************

            “Raph!  Raphael!”

            A voice was screaming at him from a long ways off.  Raph was contemplating a really bright white light in the far distance.  Every time he approached it though, it moved further away.

            It was pissing him off.  If everyone else could play in the light, why couldn’t he?

            The damned annoying yelling was chasing it away.  Raph blinked his eyes open so he could give the owner of that voice bloody hell for fucking with him when he was busy.

            Don’s face swam into his line of sight and the nasty words died on Raph’s lips.  The look in Don’s eyes started to scare the shit out of him.

            That’s when he realized he could see.  At about that same time, he also realized he hurt all over.

            He felt something tugging at his right leg and looked down to see Mikey cutting through the rope that was twisted around his bloody ankle.  Raph couldn’t feel the pain there any worse than anywhere else, but he winced regardless.

            Don was removing the ropes that bound his arms overhead.  Raph knew that as soon as the circulation started to return, it was going to be fucking painful.  If the circulation returned, he amended.

            Raph was starting to remember.

            “Raphael, can you talk?” Don was asking, his soft voice harsh with worry.  “What happened to you?  Who did this?”

            Trying to speak was a bitch.  His throat didn’t want to work, but he desperately needed them to know.  Leo might still be lurking someplace and looking for a new target.

            “…eo,” he forced out and tried again, “Leo.”

            “Leo’s okay, Raph.  We want to know about you,” Don asked again, tearing a sheet into strips and beginning to bind Raph’s ankles.

            As Don passed some of the strips to Mikey, Raph hoped they were tearing up Leo’s favorite set of sheets.

            “No,” this time the word came out stronger, although Don still had to bend close to catch the word.

            “No, you won’t tell us?” Don’s forehead crinkled in concern.  Who could possibly have slipped into the lair while they were gone and done this kind of damage to his brother?  And why the shell would he protect them?

            “Leo did this,” Raph croaked out, and then stopped, panting to catch his breath.

            “Raph, that’s not possible,” Don told him.

            Raph started shaking his head, only his strong stubborn streak keeping him determined to tell his story even though he was horribly weak.

            “Leo lured me in here,” Raph insisted.

            He saw Don glance over at Mikey and the odd look on Mikey’s face when he looked back.

            “You’ve lost blood, Raph.  Quite a bit of it.  You need to rest while I take care of your wounds.  I’ll give you a sedative,” Don said.

            “No!” Raph roared suddenly, and then wheezed and fell back against the bed.  “Dammit Don, Leo is dangerous.  Something happened ta him when he hit his head.  He tried ta kill me.”

            “Hallucinations?” Mikey ventured to ask.

            “Fuck ya’ Mikey.  I know what happened,” Raph gasped out.

            Don’s hand on his face was gentle as he turned Raph’s head so their eyes could meet.

            “Raph, last night we had to take Leo to Leatherhead’s place.  He never regained consciousness after the blow to his head and I noticed a concaved spot on the back of his skull.  His brain was bleeding.  I don’t have the equipment needed to perform the kind of operation he required.  We tried to find you, but you weren’t in your room, or anywhere else in the lair.  No one thought to look for you in Leo’s room.”

            Raph squeezed his eyes shut and tried to process what Don had just told him.

            “What…is…is he okay?” Raph asked.

            “I think so.  We drained the spot and used up my entire store of blood giving him transfusions, but he appears to be much better.  In fact, it was due to him that we’re even here right now,” Don said.

            Mikey appeared next to Raph’s other shoulder.  “Dude, the first thing he said when he woke up was ‘save Raph’.  We were like totally freaking out.  Master Splinter asked him to explain, but all he could say was ‘my room, save Raph’.”

            “Master Splinter told us to high tail it over here while he stayed with Leo,” Don added.  “So Leo couldn’t possibly have done this to you.”

            “I don’t understand,” Raph whispered, his head reeling. 

            He knew he didn’t tie himself to the bed, and he damn well knew he didn’t rape himself.

            “Raph, don’t you know what happened to you?” Don asked again, softly.

            Raph swallowed thickly, his abused throat aching at the action.

            “No,” he answered.

To be continued……


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 898  
> Rated: NC-17

_Doppelganger: A tangible double of a living person that typically represents evil._

_A ghostly double or counterpart of a living person._

******************************************

            After three days in the infirmary, Raphael came to the conclusion that what he had encountered was a doppelganger.

            The first twenty-four hours in the infirmary were long and painful because Raph refused to let Don sedate him.  The wounds on his wrists and ankles were cleaned and bandaged; an anal exam proved that he was undamaged except for a small cut from a very sharp blade.

            When that time passed with no sign of infection, Raph was told he needn’t stay in the infirmary any longer.

            Raph refused to leave Leo’s side.  Their beds were close together; close enough so that Raph could hear the tiniest groan from his brother.  Leo was recovering from his surgery, and Don was keeping him sedated until all signs of danger from the head wound had passed.

            They all knew that it wasn’t Leo who’d attacked Raph.  Don had gone half mad trying to understand how anyone could have waltzed into the lair past his security measures and then drifted back out again like the wind.

            Or like a ghost, Raph had mentally added as Don paced back and forth.

            The cameras had shown Raph leaving his room, walking to Leo’s and then the door to Leo’s room opening without being touched.  It closed behind Raph and that was the last thing the cameras showed.  Nothing ever came out.

            Raph’s family stopped looking at him as though he was completely insane after Raph told Don to take a cast of Leo’s teeth and compare it to the bite mark on Raph’s ankle.  It was a perfect match.

            After that, Raph had confiscated the laptop and begun to do some research.  Here is where he found all those late nights sitting up with Mikey watching old horror movies to be useful.  It gave Raph an idea of where his search should begin.

            The more he read about doppelgangers, the more he was sure that he’d encountered one.  There was even science showing experiments done with small electrical charges along the temporal lobe of the brain.  Some of these tests had produced visible ghostly manifestations.

            Leo’s brain injury was to the temporal lobe, but there was no electricity involved.  Unless one took into account the Y’Lyntian crystals dotted throughout the lair.

            The doppelganger had appeared at the moment when the swelling to Leo’s brain caused by the injury was at its worst.  That injury, the lair’s crystals – yeah, Raph was willing to stretch the boundaries of his imagination.  It was the only theory that explained everything that had happened to him.

            Coming to grips with that torture was easier the more he understood it.  Knowing that it wasn’t really Leo helped enormously.

            The doppelganger had said “I love you Raphael.”  Although his mind was a little hazy towards the last of the ordeal, from the time line as explained to him by Don; that was probably damn close to the moment Leo fought his way back from unconsciousness to send Raph some help.

            Raph glanced at his brother’s prone form.  He still felt guilty about causing the injury that had started this nightmare, even though Master Splinter had told him his action had saved Leo’s life.  In their way of life, injuries happened.  They’d all had their fair share.

            That doppelganger wasn’t Leonardo.  Sure, the energy that brought it to life was supplied by Leo’s brain and a bunch of damn crystals, but Raphael knew in his deepest heart his brother would never hurt him.

            That left only one possible conclusion, and as soon as Raph reached it, he knew he was correct.  He could _feel_ that he was correct.

            The doppelganger was Raphael.

            Raphael and his own endless guilt, his painful temper; his wild passionate outbursts.  Raphael had used Leo’s energy and attacked himself with it.  He’d tortured himself, raped himself and almost killed himself in an attempt to rid himself of his most negative feelings.

            Somehow Leo had known.  In the depths of his mind, while bleeding and unconscious and being operated on, Leo had _known_.

            Leo had saved him.  Close to death himself, his oldest brother had used whatever strength he could muster to send help to Raphael.  To stop Raphael from killing himself.

            Raph reached over and grabbed Leo’s hand.  He felt an answering squeeze and smiled through the tears that were coursing down his cheeks.

            Fucking Don the genius had tried to tell him Leo couldn’t respond to his touch because of the sedatives.  The first time that Raph had reached over to verify for himself that his brother was still alive he’d felt Leo’s response, and nothing Don said was going to persuade him otherwise.

            ‘Cause there were some things Donatello wouldn’t be able to understand.  He sure couldn’t look inside Raph’s heart and see the hope building in there.

            He would be able to see the love though, because Raph was going to make sure his family knew how much he cared about them.  He was going to make sure Leo knew that he also cared about himself now too.

            Raph was determined that none of his family ever again be injured enough to feed the lair’s crystal’s with their energy.  He was equally as determined to never again bring that doppelganger to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful image was created by the very talented sneefee especially for this story.  
> 


End file.
